Searching For Bella
by Hella12345
Summary: Edward decides that he can't live without Bella and returns to Forks. He finds out that Bella disappeared and no one can find her not even the werewolves or Victoria. But when trying to find her strange things happen and nothing will never be the same...


_This is my first fan fic, my spelling and grammar may not be the best but I hope you enjoy my story_

Edward looked out the window of the plane, watching the sun subside from the violet and navy blue sky.

The clouds below were an ocean of blazing oranges and reds, flowing passed the plane like a strong current.

But it wasn't fast enough.

His fortitude was grained down to the smallest particle of dust. After being nearly half a decade away from Bella he finally capitulated from the agonizing pain.

He wondered how he was able to endure the torture for so long.

Each day seemed to last as long as his whole life.

The images of beautiful her face hunted his mine, provoking him. She was the only cure to his shattered heart.

When he left Forks, left her, his heart crumbled slowly to the ground, leaving a trail behind him like bread crumble. And as each piece fell, it felt like an anchor was drop and was tied to him, trying to hold him back.

As he pulled further, their bond ripped into him like rusted cables, leaving invisible but scaring tears in his flesh and soul.

And then he began to bleed. All the happiness warmth and love that he ever felt poured out of him like a river, dyeing the earth around him in a lugubrious black.

The rust on the cables infected and spread through him, twisting onto every nerve in him and ruptured them.

After that everything went dark. He wasn't sure if he just blanked out or passed out, but he felt like he was consumed by a black flame that he couldn't put out nor escape.

This was his punishment.

This was for endangering Bella's life and lying to her in the worst way possible. When he told her that he didn't love her no more, he could see the hurt reflecting in her eyes.

He would do anything to take back those words, and now he could only hope that she would be able to forgive him.

Forgive him for all he did to her and failed to do.

He didn't expect her gratitude. He would leave her if she wished; he would do anything for her, even give up his own existence as a small reparation for his sins.

But if there was a even a faint spark of hope that she would look at him again, as she once did before, he would gladly get down on his hands and knees and beg her to take back the pathetic and trivial vampire that he was.

The plane shook as it grounded on the runway.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

This was it. This was his judgment with his existence at stack.

Its conclusion would put him into euphoria or abyss.

The pilot announced the landing and thanked the passengers for their cooperation. Edward made his way through the clustered of people in the narrow pathway, without making any physical contain with anyone. As he got off the plane he dashed towards the airport in the quickest human speed he could acquire, without looking suspicious to the humans.

It was drizzling and the skies were darker then usually, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. The airport was filled with people. He remembered that it was only a few days till summer vacation so it was natural that it to be crowed. But he didn't really care; all that was on his mind was Bella.

Every step he took echoed her name. Within the buzz of noise, both vocal and mental, he could faintly hear her. Her laugh ... her cry... her voice.

Every girl with brown hair and pale skin that passed him reflected her.

He smiled faintly. Before she was in every single thought in his mind, now she was everywhere around him.

When he was out of the airport he called a taxi and asked to be dropped off at the nearest car rental. He wasn't willing to wait for someone to drive him to Forks at a slow pace. The driver was very uneasy when Edward got in. He couldn't blame him. Despite looking breath taking through human eyes, it didn't hide the dark circles under his eyes or the signs of tension on his face.

He got a Volvo out of preference, but when he was just outside of Forks he thought that Charlie would probably recognize him. And if he knew anything about Charlie, he would be more displeased to see him then the time when he came back with Bella all broke from Phoinix. He quickly putted the unpleasant memory out of his head.

He parked his car in a nearby public parking lot. As he got out of the car there was a clash of thunder in the distance as the clouds became black. It started to rain heavily as the winds picked up and blew viciously against him. The cold and bitter weather didn't bother him and he ran the rest of the distance to Bella's house.

As he came closer, the cables the held him down before loosened, but a nervous core weighting in his stomach became a pound heavier with each step.

Whether it was from the anxiety to see her again after so long, or the fear of her disapproval he didn't know. But all he did know was that he was finally back where he belonged ... with Bella.

He ran up the wall and entered through the window, the door to his only sanctuary. He did it quickly like if it was second nature. Why wouldn't it be after coming to her room the same route hundreds of times?

But the moment he set foot on the wooden floor he sensed that there was something horribly wrong. It was not because of the mess of clothes that were scattered all over the floor from a suitcase, or the unmade bed, or the empty book shelves and CD cases, or the stereo that Bella got on her last birthday with him which laid completely destroyed.

It was the scent. Bella's scent there wasn't a faintest tract of it anywhere.

The wind slammed the window shut. At the same instant a flash of thunder lightened the dark room and its loud rumble shook the glass.


End file.
